True Happiness
by Spokenvoice
Summary: SaraCath Angst! Catherine may have lost the best thing that happened to her. Sara manages to anger Nick and change here and Catherine's relationship for good is their relationship really over? Slash: Read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

True Happiness 

Part 1 

The distant sound of in coming aeroplane was what met the brunette CSI as she stood from her Denali. The morning sun of Vegas heated the exposed skin that wasn't covered by the white tank top and the jeans she was wearing. After the night she'd had it was a welcomed sensation. Pushing her door shut she locked the SUV before pushing her hands into her jeans and taking off down the car park towards the airport.

Upon entering Vegas's airport she shuffled her way through the crowds, the busting people who were fighting through to make it out into the open space, the air – the heat. For some reason Sara sympathized with them – so she moved on the occasion to let the odd passenger with little patience past. It must have had something to do with the flight to London England she'd been forced to take to a conference. She sat next to what might have been the most annoying guy that Vegas could throw at her at the moment. She would have been more than grateful if the crowds had parted for her after that ordeal so she could escape as quickly as possible. She understood what it was to be stuck in a confined space with a bunch of crazy people.

She soon made it to the waiting gates, looking up at the large over head screens that displayed arrival times she searched through the list. _Flight 336 from Texas to Vegas – DELAY- With_ a sigh she turned her back on the screens and moved to a vending machine that she'd passed only moments earlier. Even though she knew that the coffee from this machine would be worse than day shift sludge Sara was unable to be fussy. Having just come off a night shift she needed to intake some caffeine before she dropped.

Taking her paper cupped mud she moved back through the crowds, this time moving out of the way of other people not for their benefit but for hers wanting to keep the coffee in the mug and not down her. Finally she made it through the people and managed to get to the window that over looked the run ways. She saw many planes coming in and taking off as she stood lent against the counter that ran all the way down the window. Still, there was no sight of flight 336.

Two cups of so called coffee and a chocolate bar later Sara was finally brought out of her mid sleep by the intercom – "Flight 336 from Texas to Las Vegas". Sara, happy that she no longer had to sit in the uncomfortable plastic chair took of towards the terminal gates to wait for the flight to de board. She was hoping that it didn't take too long for the passengers to fill the airport as she needed some real coffee, and some real food. She'd been here for around an hour now and was more than ready to leave.

It wasn't too long till they came out, like sheep all following each other. One by one, Sara looked towards them all looking for the person that she was here to meet. Large groups passed Sara, and then she noticed the blond. Thankful that she hadn't missed her –

"Hey, Jess…" Sara called out. The blond looked up, a slight confused look crossing her face.

"Sara? IS that you?" a small smile moved over the lips of the younger woman. "God girl…" it was true, they hadn't seen each other for at least a year.

"Yeah… it's me. How are you?"

"I'm good…you?"

"Not complaining" Sara reached forward, "Here let me take that" she managed to take the bag from Jess. "You're probably wondering where your brother got to"

"Yeah…crossed my mind" Jess smiled.

"He pulled a double; he's running the case so couldn't get away. He asked me to come pick you up. So if you don't mind spending some time with me… we'll meet up with Nicky later"

"No…not at all. You didn't have to come pick me up though. I could have caught a cab"

"You're kidding me – right?" Sara asked, "Your first day in Vegas? A cab… your brother might be running a case but he didn't lose that Texas charm. Plus… he owes me one now, and in Vegas you can never have too many favors owed to you. Keep that one in mind"

The two of them began to walk towards the belt and gather her cases. Small talk filling the time –

Once they fought the way through the crowds with cases and bags they eventually made it towards the Denali. "So Sara… it's been a long time since Texas huh?"

"Sure has…" Sara agreed, around a year back Nick had taken her and Greg to Texas when they had to go to a conference. They'd stayed at the family ranch for a week – it had been one of the best conferences she'd been to. They'd all had a great time. "…how is everyone"

"Missing Nicky…" Jess laughed.

"I bet…"

Sara hauled the cases in the back, then looked to the woman, "Well, I hope you don't mind but…I kind of have to stop off at a diner and get some real coffee…I'll buy you breakfast. What you say?"

"Sounds good…plane food isn't so great you know" Jess smiled.

"Yeah…you don't have to tell me that" Sara walked around to the driver's side and pulled it open. Calling over that car she smiled, "Well you'll love this place – LVPD secret"

--------

"Hey Bobby…"

"Sara…"

"Pretty quiet in here" She offered looking around to see only a few people sat in the dinner. She was lent on the counter, her glasses pushed onto of her head, "Any of the guys been in?"

"Err… Rick popped in with Cath for some coffee a few hours back…" He explained, at the mention of a certain blond Sara felt a physical pelt push against her chest. She looked down to her hands – and just nodded her head. "…things still not fixed with you two?"

Sara shook her head – "nope…" She shrugged her shoulders, "What you gonna do about it? I'm too emotionally unstable for her… sadly not something I can change" she'd put one of them smiles on her face that covered her emotions. "Can I…have the usual for me and black coffee and waffles"

Bobby looked past Sara, to the blond sat at the table in the corner of the dinner – "The pretty blond with you?" He asked, with a wink.

"Hey - Bobby…you better be careful what you say. She's Nick's baby sister" Sara growled.

"Really…" Bobby asked, "Well…in that case… I'll be on my best behavior" he assured – she laughed. He passed over two black coffees – "I'll bring the food over in a bit"

"Thanks…" Sara turned and walked towards the table.

"So how did you manage to grab the short straw?" She smiled up at Sara as she reached the table. The CSI pushed the mug across the table before taking a seat opposite.

"Like I said, I need as many favors as I can get – Nick been indebted to you – it's invaluable." She explained. She placed her hands flat on the table – "plus…I would never let Greg come and collect you, and he was the other option"

Jess laughed. "He still the same old Greg?"

"Same one!" Sara nodded.

Shaking her head she sipped the black coffee- then an appreciative smile – "This is good"

"The best in Vegas" Sara agreed. "Sorry I had to stop for breakfast…I'm starving" Sara apologized.

"No worries… gives you time to get me all caught up…" She took another mouthful of coffee before asking, "Anyone special in my brother's life?"

"Special?" Sara raised an eye brow – "Not Nicky… he's become quite attached to a fish that he brought. Other than that…"

"Sounds like Nick…closest he got to loving someone was some girl back home. She broke his heart" Jess shook her head.

"Well, Nick seems happy…" Sara reassured her.

She nodded her head.

"So what about you Sara… anyone special?"

Sara froze up, she then looked out of the window to the Vegas streets – "there was" She explained.

"Was…"

"Long story…kinda complicated…very need a beer subject" Sara offered lightly. There was an understanding silence before the brunette decided to break into it – "What about you?"

"Well, I'm sure Nicky will be happy to know there is no Darren in my life anymore" Jess explained. She shrugged her shoulders – "Love is blind… I was the only fool who couldn't see what he was doing to me"

"Hell, I've had my share of them. You're better off without him." Sara offered. "Plus, if I know your big brother no guy will be good enough for you"

Jess laughed, "You got brothers to then?"

"Yeah, three – at the lab…by the names of Nick, Greg and Rick" Sara explained.

"Well now Ladies… two meals for two beauties" Sara rolled her eyes,

"Thanks Bobby… Bobby Jess…Jess… you need coffee, he's your man"

"Nice to meet you"

"You to" Jess smiled up.

"Well, I'll leave you to your meal – and Sara… you settling up the lab slate?" He asked.

"Hey…Rick's turn to pay up…not mine." The team had this thing; the weeks buying went on a tab. The tab – was settled up by one of them at the end of each week. Usually the one to solve the least cases in that week paid up. Or lose one of the numerous bets they had going.

Bobby just laughed turning and leaving them.

"So...you staying with Nick?" Sara asked.

Jess nodded, "Yeah…for now…till I get settled in. Come on then…what's Vegas really like?"

"Well, if I look past all the murderers and crime – I won't complain… you learn to love it" Sara dug into her breakfast without hesitation – she really was hungry.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

They had managed to fight through the breakfast and were now on their third mug of coffee – the conversation still going strong. Sara had already talked about work, cases and Vegas and listened as Jess had explained her job back in Texas – as emergency doctor and given Sara enough ammo to attack Nick with in the for of embarrassing childhood stories. Things had been going well – however the flow of the conversation was broken by Jess excusing herself, "Sorry, won't be a moment" Sara smiled and nodded her head, as the blond moved off towards the ladies room. She'd been gone for only a few moments when her cell phone ringing cut into the silence1. She moved to her waist and unclipped it, she looked at the name, and she answered "Sidle"

"Her Sara, it's Nick …"

"Hey… you're sisters safe and well" She offered.

"How is she? Was everything okay…her flight?"

"Yeah fine…we're just in the diner now. Are you going to come and join us?"

"Err…I was kind of hoping you could stop by the lab… I could do with your help on a case" Sara looked at her watch, it was coming up to eleven now – and she really needed sleep before shift tonight – but this case was killing them all so she agreed, "Yeah…sure…I'll be there in about twenty."

"Thanks Sar…I owe you" He sighed in relief.

"Yeah…you know I never get tired of hearing that…I'll see you soon"

"Take care of my sister"

"Will do"

With that the call came to an end, just in time for Jess to come back – "That was Nick… he wants me at the lab… fancy coming along. Then I'll force Nick to take you home! I promise" Sara offered.

"Sounds good to me… I'll get to see my brother at work." Jess replied.

"Good. And you can tell Greg some of them great stories…hell knows he could use something to have on Nick" Sara reached into her pocket; she took a hand full of bills.

"Oh. No Sara let me half this…"

"Hey" Sara placed the cash on the table, "Your first day in Vegas… no way I'm letting you pay. It's on me…" Sara smirked at the younger woman, "Plus, I get to say you owe me one!" she winked. With that they both stood up, Sara made sure she had everything before walking towards the exit. "Hey Bobby, the best yet…" She said referring to the food.

"Only the best for you Sara" He laughed.

Sara smiled, "Yeah well, the cash on the table – thought I'd let Rick off with this one but next time you see him…"

"I'll get my cash don't you worry" Bobby nodded. "Take care of yourself. Both of you"

"You to Bob…" Sara smiled before leaving. Jess followed.

---

"So, are you going to be staying with Nick?" Sara questioned as she pulled up to another red light, things just weren't on her side today. She looked across to Jess who was looking out at the Vegas streets – before pulling her own attention back to the road.

"Err…yeah…for the moment, till I get my own apartment sorted" She explained. "Nick said he'd help me out with that" Sara nodded her head, and in that moment she felt a little jealous and envious of what Nick and Jess had – a bond, something that she once had with her own brother but was ripped from her by the system. She pushed that thought away though and lowered her gaze to the road, trying to kill the battle of emotion within her.

"Make sure he doesn't set you up too close to the strip – it'll be a bitch to sleep with the casino bells ringing twenty four seven."

"You have a lot of tips for Vegas huh?"

"All of the CSI's on night shift do… we see hell…we've seen it for six years. You learn a thing or two. I still haven't made my mind up if that's a good thing or a bad thing" The brunette took the left turning and headed up towards the lab, still thinking about the brother that she lost many years ago.

"You must really love your job to do what you do" Jess stated.

Sara nodded, "Yeah, my jobs my life"

A few moments later Sara took the left, "Here we are LV crime lab!"

It took Sara a little longer to park as day shift was in her usual spot. But now she and Jess were walking through the lab reception. "Hey Gary this is Jess Stokes…" Sara introduced the two; Gary was security so must be informed when anyone was on site. "She's okay to come through right"

"Yeah, no problems…go on ahead" He nodded. He was an older man, ex- PD until he took a shot to the knee that ended his career. He was a good guy – Sara often ended up talking to him on a slow night over a coffee and he'd offered a lot of useful tips and guidance.

"Thanks" Sara smiled as she continued through the lab, "so, what you think?" She asked.

"Well, not what I expected" Jess smiled, "I was thinking dull grey walls with damp patches and creepy guys walking around in white lab coast"

"Well you haven't met the lab techs yet… Hodge's may very well fit that description." Sara laughed. When she looked back from Jess and up the corridor she was a little confused, for day's it was quieter than usual – she shrugged it off. "Well, I'll page Nick and get him down to the Break room"

She turned into the room where the day shifts sludge could be found when she saw Catherine sat at the table with Warrick. She arrived just in time to hear the last end of a conversation – Catherine's voice spoke words that Sara had dreaded hearing. "Well…. We'll see how Date number two goes. I'm taking her to that little Italian"

Warrick looked up in time to see Sara's face change; it looked as though she'd took a round to the chest, "Oh…hey girl…how's it going?" He was visibly agitated. Catherine swung around to see Sara stood there and instantly regretted what she'd said, she felt like such a jerk.

"Hey… err…" Sara got a little flustered as she locked eyes with Catherine, she looked away to Jess. "Jess…this is C…Catherine and Warrick…they work Nights with us…guys this is …Nick's sister. You're in good hands…" She informed Jess, "they'll look after you while I get Nicky." With that she left abruptly. Lately she was finding it increasingly hard to stay in the same room as Catherine – her heart aching and the flash backs of the many love filled nights hit hard. When she walked out Warrick looked knowingly at Catherine and shook his head, all he wanted was for them to work it out. If not to get the relationship back to what it was then to at least talk about it and put it behind them so they could carry on been friends.

----

Sara made it as far as the locker room before stopping fully and leaning against the wall taking deep breaths. She was thinking back to the words Catherine spoke '_that little Italian' _she cringed. She remembered that little Italian all too well – it was the place where she'd finally built up the courage to tell Catherine how she'd felt – it was the place she'd finally said the three words that she feared so much – _"I love you"_ and what hurt her even more was that fact, it was still true, still even now she loved Catherine. She moved further inside the locker room and took a seat on the bench in the middle. She wasn't crying – hell she'd cried too much for the blond. No, she was just sat here wondering, once again what it was that she'd done so wrong – what had she done to deserve Catherine to dump her.

_'it just isn't…isn't working out…this…us!' _that's what Catherine had said, that how she'd ended what they had. That how she'd crushed Sara's heart.

"Hey Girl…sorry about that…back there" Warrick's voice cut into the silence, Sara looked up trying to look like it hadn't bothered her. She failed.

"It's fine"

"No…it isn't… you really didn't need to hear that" Warrick moved forward and took a seat next to Sara, "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" Sara asked. "You're not the one who dumped me"

"I know how much you love her Sara…it can't be easy to see her…and hear her talking about another woman"

"No…it's … it's defiantly not" Sara nodded. What was the use in been strong, she just wanted to go home and drink but she knew that was off the cards because she was back here in less than twelve hours and the last thing she needed was to show up drunk. "I'll be okay" she said, though she didn't think she would.

"Sar… I think you should talk to her. She'd be able to explain a lot more than I can…"

"What needs to be explained? She ended it… that's it."

"She still cares for you Sara… I just don't want to see you two hating each other." He offered. And he didn't.

"I couldn't hate her" Sara explained, "I just have to deal with the fact she's going to be with other people and get past it. It's just not an easy thing to do"

Warrick nodded his head, "Well if…if you need a shoulder"

"Thanks" Sara was grateful. She turned to the man at her side, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Watch out for her…just…make sure no one hurts her" Sara's voice was pain filled. She couldn't believe that she was doing this… totally accepting that she no longer had any right to try and protect or love Catherine – the blond wasn't hers anymore.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 

"Hey Nick… what is it I can do for you?" Sara had eventually found the Texan in the end lab that she usually took up. He was lent over a pile of papers and crime scene photos.

"Hey … Sara" He turned to face her, and instantly noticed that something was up, "What's happened? You okay?"

"yeah…" Sara smiled, though it was a fake smile and the pain was so visible "I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me" She stepped into the lab, "I've left your sister with the guys in the break room" She explained, "And I know that you're wanting to go to see her so why don't you head off?"

"I know I really do but…I've come to a dead end. Something just doesn't fit but I don't know what…" Sara eyed the papers that were scattered across the lay out table.

"So you want me to take a look?" Sara asked knowingly.

"If you could" Nick nodded, with a pleading tone "It's just…if we get it sorted before shift we'd be able to get Brass to drag someone in so we can get it moving" Sara nodded in understanding. It was true, if they had it sorted before shift rolled around then things would move a lot faster.

"Okay… pack them up I'll take them home and work on them"

"Oh, Thank you Sara…you're the best… I owe you big" He lunged forward and pulled her into a hug lifting her from the floor and spinning her around.

"Hey cowboy…" Sara smirked, "You know I never get sick of hearing that."

He laughed, "Well the notes I have so far are in my pad – not much but…"

"Nick… I get it…its fine!" Sara assured.

A few minuets later the files were sorted, Sara reached out to take them – but was stopped by Nick – "Hey the least I can do is carry them for you" he took them. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Always the charmer" She mumbled as she lent on the desk. She hung back, "Hey Nick… can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Do you know anything about…Catherine's new date?" She said it as though she shouldn't be asking, she couldn't even keep eye contact with him.

He moved forward, "She's dating?" He asked softly.

Sara nodded, "Err…yeah…"

"Oh god, I'm sorry Sara" He offered his hand on her arm. She just smiled softly, though it was a sad smile.

"It's okay…just…thought that…you know"

He nodded. "No, sorry…I've hared nothing…"

Sara just shook it off, "It's fine, pretend I said nothing"

Nick offered a soft, smile of understanding. "Well, if you need to talk … just give me a call"

"Thanks. Come on … your sisters waiting and more than likely has had to talk to Greg so maybe you should save her."

Nick smiled and nodded, "Come on then…lets get going."

----

"Nicky…"

"Hey Jess" Nick walked in and pulled his little sister into a hug. "How was the flight?" he was so happy the rest of the team could see that. There was a sparkle in his eyes that always showed up when he talked about family or Texas.

"It was good… there was a delay but…what did you expect" She stepped back from him, "Wow, you've shaved your head" she asked – she was equally as happy to see him.

Nick laughed and ran his hand over his head, "yeah… you like"

"Actually, not too bad…"

"Yeah, he only did it cause he's going gray" Warrick offered from where he was lent against the counter. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sara stood back and watched as Nick and Jess greeted each other, "I hope she looked after you?" Nick asked Jess referring to the brunette.

"Yeah, she did…thank you Sara" Jess offered.

"No trouble… oh and Rick…Bobby wants you to pay off his tab."

"Me?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah you…you lost" Sara shot. She then looked back to Jess, "Well, now that you're here with Nick I'm going to head off and look over these files. Share you house nice Nick" She winked.

"Well thank you for doing that…" Nick offered.

"Hey, don't mention it…just remember…"

"Yeah…I owe you one! I got it…"

Sara held up the files, "Hey, you owe me more than one!"

Nick laughed. Warrick cut in, "If there's someone you don't want to owe a favor to it's Sara. The next two decomps she gets are yours Nicky."

"You speaking from experience?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry to say yes!" Warrick nodded. "I'm heading off… I'll catch you all tonight. And it's nice to meet you Jess…you can finish the story about Nicky boy here some other time"

Jess smiled and shook Warrick's hand, "Will do…nice to meet you to!"

"Hey, I'll walk out with you" Sara spoke, not wanting to be left in the awkwardness of what was Catherine's presence. "Have a nice…" She looked at her watch, "Very few hours before shift guys…" She looked to the folders in hand, "I know I will" and with that she left walking along with Warrick.

"So… do you really want to go home and sit in your apartment and read them files all on your own or do you want to go down to the bar with me, we'll grab a beer and I can look over them with you" He asked her as the two made it to the main doors that led to the parking lot.

Sara thought a moment and looked down at the files, "How about we forget the files altogether?" She asked. "The beer sounds great"

"That's what I like to hear…meet you at the bar down on 5th?"

She nodded her head – "Sounds good… I just have to unload Jess's bags and transfer them to Nick's Denali and I'll meet you there."

----------

"Two beers" He ordered, leaning against the bar her realized that the phone in his pocket was ringing. He took it out and looked at the flashing name – he sighed, and then answered. "Hey honey… yeah… I know…look I'll be back later…" He sighed, "Where am i? I'm…I'm having a beer…look Sara's had a bad day… yeah… fine" He cut the phone of with a growl. The bartender pushed it across the bar.

"Trouble with the misses?"

"Always is" He explained, "Thanks" he handed the cash over, "keep the change"

"Thanks"

And with that he turned and headed back to the brunette who was sat in a booth. It was no secret that when Sara had first arrived in Vegas he and her hadn't got on – but why would they. She showed up to investigate him, he turned defensive. Now however nearing five years on Sara and he had formed a great friendship – hell, he was a brother to her and he played that roll without another thought as did all the guys in nightshift. Greg, Nick and himself – to be honest they were all a large family. That's why Sara and Catherine's break up had effected them all – they'd tried to be supportive to them both but…Sara had drawn the short end of the stick… she'd had her heart crushed. He knew that his own friendship with Catherine meant he had to stay loyal to her and supportive of her decision but, Sara didn't deserve what she got. Getting her out here, and to have a drink was a step up from the last few weeks. She'd closed off a lot – gone back to her old self… a self that no one wanted to see back.

He got to the table, "One beer for a beautiful lady" he smiled.

"I'm all favored out, so what ever you're after ask one of the guys" Sara shot, taking the beer but smiling, "thank you"

"No trouble…" He sat in front of her, "Do, you plan on grabbing any sleep before shift?" he asked.

"Plan on, drinking this, then heading home and reviewing the files before I show up at work for another long shift." She explained. She took a swig from the beer bottle and then began to peel of the label. She looked up to Warrick – "If I ask you something, will you be straight with me?" she asked.

Warrick nodded his head, "Yeah…"

"Are you guys all feeling sorry for me?" She asked, "Is that why you're all treating me like this?"

"Like what?" He asked.

She looked down to the bottle and then back up, "Don't answer my question with a question" She said, and then she looked to her hands again. "Since you guys found out you've been walking around me like I might break." She looked up, "I'm okay, you know" She said, "I mean, yeah it hurts but…I'll be okay. I always am…god knows I've had my heart broken enough times. I'll get through it"

"I know you will" Warrick explained, "I just, I want you to know that I'm not taking sides. You mean as much to me as Catherine does" He explained.

"Hey…" Sara lent forward, "Catherine has officially messed up my head but…I'll fix that…somehow but I messed her up just as much, I'm as much to blame for the end of what we had. I just, I need you to make sure she'll be okay."

"You know I will…. But, I'm watching out for you to Sara." He explained.

She looked into his eyes, "Thank you Rick" she was thankful. "Everything's okay"

"It will be" He nodded.

The two of them talked for a further half hour, about cases, about Warrick's marriage and about Nick's little sister showing up. "It'll be good for him" Warrick explained, "You know having a little family around – I know he missed that"

Sara nodded her head; "Yeah…" she took another mouth full of beer, "I mean, you saw his face light up"

Warrick nodded, "Yeah I did"

"Well, I got a few good stories out of her…" Sara laughed.

Warrick also joined in, "Well, we just need to get some photos to photo copy and stick around the lab and it'll be worth it"

Sara nodded, "I'll see what I can do"

------

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"So how's mom?"

"Still missing her cowboy" Jess laughed as she sat in the passenger seat of her brothers Denali, "she told me 'tell him to call, of he's been written out of the will'"

"That's mom for you…" Nick laughed, "I guess it had been a while since I called"

"Or visited, or hell…even sent a letter."

"Okay…so…I've been a little busy" He defended.

"Yeah…tell me about it…too busy to pick your little sis up from the air port" Jess shot. Reaching forward and taking hold of one of his home made CDs. She frowned a little – but ignored it.

"Hey, I'm sorry… I had a huge case that I couldn't leave. I didn't think I'd be given lead" He explained, "plus I sent Sara, she took care of you, got you coffee and even let you meet the gang. You were in good hands"

"Yeah I was" Jess agreed, "She's able to handle you so… she gets points"

"Yeah" Nick laughed. "Well, I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you dinner…"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, before I head into work" He explained.

"Deal"

"So how are things with you anyway?" He asked. "What's new?"

"Not much… except I've moved out here and left everything I had back in Texas for this new job" She explained sarcastically with a smirk.

"It'll be worth it"

"I hope so" she nodded.

"Hey, sure it will, you get to stay with your favorite brother" He winked.

Nick was happy that he had family in Vegas, he was happy that he was getting to see his little sister. Even though she was 24 he still saw her as a baby. The youngest of the family – he was the protective brother that you'd expect. "Well, I hear that you and Darren are…"

"None of your business…and who told you?" Jess growled.

"Our older brother let it slip" Nick explained,

"Of course he did" She growled, leaning against the window.

"Come on… you know it not been my business has never stopped me before. So…what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about this…." She explained.

"Fine…we won't…but he obviously fucked up big time so…next time I see him…"

Nick left the threat unfinished but Jess didn't doubt that if Nick did see him he'd do something. She rolled her eyes. Having brothers like hers was hard enough on her, but the boyfriends very often found it hard to get off without been interrogated or even, threatened. "And you will tell me what happened eventually" Nick continued.

"Change the subject… why didn't you show up for the wedding?" Jess was referring to a wedding not long back of their second cousin.

Nick looked to Jess for a second before looking back to the road, "I didn't go because…we had a serial killer running around the country…I got sent to New York – that's where he moved onto from here. I couldn't just up and leave…Hey, it's Rob, he'll get married again – I mean this is the third time."

"Yeah well we were looking forward to seeing you" Jess shot.

"I tell you what, how about I go back for mom and Dad's anniversary…will that make you happy?" He asked. He'd already thought about doing that anyway.

"Ecstatic." Jess nodded. "You know, Laura's got so big now?"

"Really… you brought Photo's right?" Nick asked. Laura was their Nice, from their older sister.

"yeah I did…"

"Jesus, how old is she now…"

"Five…heading off to school and everything…" Jess explained.

"Oh man… I miss Texas" Nick sighed as he turned the car off the road and into his drive way.

"Yeah…I bet you do. It's been nearly a year and a half since you came back" She smiled.

-----------

She pushed shut her door and then took off towards her living room with files in hand. She was planning on running through the files and getting at least a few hours sleep – she never usually got more that two or three anyway. She through the files down on the coffee table put the CD player on so that a heavy beat thumped through the walls. Then, she walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of beer and a piece of liquorish. She was addicted to that stuff; she tried to use it as a replacement for smoking – wasn't too successful though.

Sara was ready to begin looking over these files; they were various documents from the victims home and insurance. Nick had been certain that the wife had some sort of input into his death, yet they had still been unable to prove this. What was she expecting to find?

A piece of paper saying -"I KILLED HIM?"

Sara sighed, this was a long shot, and she and Nick knew it. But, this was all that they had until the case ran cold. If they couldn't pull anything up from this the case was going to be boxed up and classed as COLD. Sara never liked to do that, give up and box it away.

-----

She walked through the lab, with the file in her hand she headed towards the room she was hoping to find the Texan in. She'd checked the break room and most the labs so now the last place she could think off was the locker room. She hadn't seen any of the night shift come to think of it – that was when I turned into the room and wished that I had decided to give up my search ten minuets back when the coffee in the break room looked inviting.

Sara stepped into the room, into a situation that she'd been avoiding for a while now. Catherine Willows was stood opposite her – both of them locked eyes, neither knowing what to say. Sara contemplated just turning around, she wanted nothing more than to do that but she knew she couldn't – they were adults not teenagers. "Hi…" Sara stuttered.

"Hey…" Catherine managed, "You … okay?"

"I…err…" Sara's whole mind was spinning, why didn't she just have coffee. "Nick… I was looking for him"

"Grissom's put his case on hold, there all out on a triple murder…some casino of strip."

Sara just nodded, "Thanks" With that she moved to her locker. She hated how awkward it had become been near Catherine. There was a time that the two of them would kill to grab a moment alone in the locker room, there were times the two had done just that and Sara had vivid memories of been pinned against the lockers by the blond. As she threw the files in the locker she closed her eyes – taking a deep breath to compose herself. Then took from it her flack vest, throwing it on over her white vest top and pulling out her gun clipping it to her belt.

"Sara…" Catherine's voice cut threw the awkward silence.

The brunette was unsure how to react, so she just continued messing in her locker and acknowledged the other woman. "Yeah?"

"About, yesterday… in the break room… I'm sor…"

Before she could finish Sara cut her off, "Don't be, nothing to be sorry about." She spoke with little if no emotion. She slammed her locker shut, and pushed her sunglasses over her eyes, thankful of something to hide the raw emotion "I have a case… I have to go." And with that, she left, thankful to be out of that situation. She managed to stay strong and composed all the way threw the lab offering smiles to those lab workers that she knew.

As she made it to her Denali and slipped into the drivers seat that's when she broke down, punching her fist into the steering wheel in an unexplainable anger as she felt the already broken shards of her heard be ground further into a fine dust of despair. "FUCK" she growled, "FUCK YOU!" how much her body still ached to be held by the woman who was causing this pain. Without another thought she started the truck and put her foot down tearing out of the lab car lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"I'm coming, just...a …sec?" Jess shouted at the front door as she stumbled through the foyer of Nick's town house. She was struggling to get a shirt done up as she made her way to the door fighting with the buttons. "One minuet…" She'd finally got it done up bar the top three –pulling open the door she smiled "Sara hey"

"Hey Jess…" The brunette reached up and took her sunglasses of her face, smiling at the woman, "Sorry…did I…" she looked down to see Jess in a pair of baggy worn light blue jeans and a fitted white shirt – bear footed and her dirty blond hair falling softly over her shoulders.

"Oh no…it's fine…just changing" Jess explained, she moved aside, "Come in"

"Thanks" Sara stepped through the threshold and into the foyer of Nick's home. The door was shut and Sara turned to Jess – "I just, came by to drop these files off to Nick – is he around?"

"No…he went out running a while ago. He shouldn't be long though…"

"I really need to talk to him…maybe if I left them here he could give me a call?" Sara voiced her thoughts out loud. She'd had a long shift, a bad case and just wanted to get this damn case closed.

"Well, he shouldn't be too long and I just put some fresh coffee on so… you could keep me company" Jess offered, "I don't mind"

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, feeling as though she was intruding.

"Yeah, I just got off work – I'm too wired to sleep anyway"

"Well in that case" Sara nodded her head; "Thanks" She followed Jess towards the kitchen. "Oh, I forgot, how's your new job?"

"Going well, so far so good" Jess had just finished up her first shift at LV central hospital – she was the new doctor in the Accident room down there and loving it. "It'll take a little getting used to but… I think I'm going to like it here"

"Well good, so you'll stick around with us?"

"Yeah, I think I will" Jess turned to the coffee machine and poured two mugs.

Sara lent against the counter top and placed the files that she had in her hand down on the side. "Well then prepare to see a lot of crazy" the brunette warned. "Welcome to Vegas baby!"

"That bad huh?" Jess asked when she turned back and passed a full mug across.

"Thanks…" She took the coffee, "and yeah, it's that bad…five years and I'm still shocked by some of the stuff I see. But, you'll love it here…"

There was a moments silence, Jess was just smiling, "Yeah, I think I will" She responded. For a moment there eyes connected – Sara saw something in the younger woman but she couldn't be sure what. "So how was it moving away from San Francisco?"

"Not as hard as you might think" Sara laughed, as she laughed she felt a bolting pain through her side though. She gasped, the pain stopping the laughter abruptly –

"Sara you okay?" Jess asked, concern visible.

"Oh…yeah…fine…I…" Sara straightened up looking at the other woman, "took a bit of a beating from a suspect last night. I'm…fine"

"Well, hate to break this too you but…you don't look okay" She'd placed her coffee down on the counter and was now moving towards the brunette – "You may have busted a few ribs"

"I'll be fine…" Sara reassured.

"Well, how's about you let me take a look at it. If you've broke them I can wrap them for you. No hospital trip but I'll be happier knowing that you've had them looked at."

"No…really Jess… I'm…"

Sara was stopped before she could argue by the hand of the younger on her shoulder, "look, it's my job… it's no trouble. You're an investigator – if there was a dead guy in my kitchen I'd let you investigate. I'm a doctor, you're injured so let me take a look?"

Sara gave in, she nodded. "You don't have to" She offered.

"I know I don't…you're obviously hurt though so…" She guided Sara towards the living room.

"So how'd it happen?"

"I got jumped last night in the interrogation room. My fault…I'd kept pissing this guy off trying to get a reaction – his fist in my ribs not the desired reaction though" Sara offered with a smile.She thought back to when she'd left the lab after a run in with Catherine, she'd showed up at a rough case only to let it all get to much for her resulting in a brawl in the interogation.

"Well… must have been some guy to cause this much damage"

"He was some weight" Sara nodded. It was true, she was sure that he worked out – a lot.

"Take a seat on the sofa…" Jess instructed, Sara complied, "You'll have to take off your jacket"

Sara did as asked, she wasn't one to admit that she was hurt but, Jess was doing her a favour so the least that she could do was be a good patient. And honestly, she'd been a little worried she'd have to make a stop off at the hospital before work if it hadn't got better and this may be what's needed to avoid that little trip. She hated the hospital – and she hated been sick. Sara took off her jacket, with a little bit of trouble, and sat forward.

"Oh god…last time I piss off a suspect" Sara moaned.

"Yeah…maybe that's for the best" Jess agreed nodding her head. She sat next to Sara "Can you move you're right arm above your head?" She asked. Sara tried it, only getting it half way, pain visible in her eyes yet the brunette refusing to say so. "Okay…that's it" Jess took hold of her arm stopping the headstrong CSI from causing much more damage. "Relax…" With a thankful sigh Sara did drop her arm.

"I guess he did more damage than I thought" she offered with a pain filled smile.

"Or more than you were willing to admit?" Jess asked knowingly.

Sara just smiled, she watched as the other woman went into doctor mode. She was as dedicated to this task as Sara was to a case. "Yeah…maybe" she nodded.

"Can you just – undo your err…your shirt for me?" She asked, as she looked up at Sara who nodded. Beginning to undo the black shirt she'd worn to work that night.

She pushed her hand softly against her ribs, feeling for any places that her ribs might be cracked – or a defiant break. "How's that feel?" she asked. "Hurt?"

"A little" Sara managed. Swallowing hard, she tried to keep herself from showing too much pain. "Well… I think that…maybe…" Checking once again she decided on it, she looked up to see Sara looking intently at where her hands where. Jess then locked eyes with the other, "I think it's just bruised…" She explained, "But…err…" She was having trouble remembering what she was about to say – still looking into Sara's eyes she saw something, something that she hadn't picked up on before, she just wasn't sure what it was. "If…it's troubling you… you'll need to…get it checked at the…hospital"

Sara just nodded. "Okay…thanks"

"No problem …" Jess replied. The two were been drawn closer- still the doctor's hands were on the body of the brunette – not that the other minded. Leaning forward Sara caught Jess's lips with her own. The two sharing a soft kiss – she knew she shouldn't be doing this, she knew it was wrong. She was Nick's sister, his baby sister… she was Nick's colleague, Nick's friend. She didn't care…right there and then she really didn't care. Jess moved closer, as the kiss deepened – Sara felt as Jess ran her tongue across her bottom lip – pleading for access which Sara gave. The Kiss became heated, a moment of passion, want and need all wrapped up into one.

Sara moved back, eventually realising what she was doing. She closed her eyes, "Shit" She cursed, "I'm…I'm so fucking sorry" She managed to move from Jess's hands, managed to stand up and walk to the other side of the room still cursing under her breath as she done up her shirt, "Shit…I shouldn't have let that happen…I'm…"

"Sara…" Jess finally found her voice, "It's fine… I kissed you back…it's okay"

"No…it's not…" Sara growled, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Sara calm down." Jess stood up, she walked over to Sara and put her hand on her arm. "Look, I'm sorry if I've stepped over the line…"

"Don't apologise… you've done nothing wrong" Sara turned and faced the other, "I think I was out of order there though" she locked eyes with the blond.

"I'm not complaining" Jess eventually managed, a smile then coming over her lips "Sar…I…"

"I'm home…" Nick's voice cut into the scene in the living room and Sara wasted no time in taking a large step back and away from Jess. Who was just looking at Sara with a frown.

"Hey…in here" Jess shouted out, one last look then she turned and walked over to the sofa, "And you have a visitor" she explained.

Nick walked in through the door, "Oh hey…Sara" He'd been running, that much was visible – his sweat covered body the only evidence needed to prove this.

She wasn't too sure of her own voice, and was sure she must have looked guilty as she responded, "Hey, Nick… I just…came by with files… I needed you to look at."

"The one on the Jackson case?" He asked.

"err…yeah…look…there in the err kitchen. Just…you can take a look when you get a chance… we'll talk tonight at shift. There's something that I…I forgot to do"

"Hey speedy? Why don't you stay…I'm gonna cook some food"

"No! No…I've really got to…err…go" Sara was stuttering a little, she looked to Jess, "Thanks…thanks for the coffee"

"No problem…" Jess managed, "Any time. If your side hurts take some pain killers…and don't drink with them."

"Okay…thanks" Sara left, walking past Nick who just smiled at her.

Once she'd left Nick looked over to his sister, "What's wrong with her? She's acting stranger than usual"

Jess had a distracted look about her, she absently responded, "Hell if I know"

----------

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Shift came around sooner than Nick would have like, here it was, another night, another case, another crime. He walked into the locker room where he saw Sara clipping her phone and gun onto her belt – "Hey, Sar…"

"Hey Nick" She offered, she sounded a little distracted.

"You okay?" HE asked.

"Me…" She looked at him, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…Jess told me what happened?"

She dropped her cell from her hand and it hit off the floor… "She told you what?" Worry filled the brunette as she prayed that she hadn't told Nick about the kiss. She honestly expected the next words from the Texans mouth to be – _"You made a move on her" _or _"You jumped my baby sister"_ but that wasn't the case.

"She said that you took a beating…said she'd checked to make sure you were okay? Asked me to check up on you – so what answer can I give the doc? You doing okay?"

Sara bent down, relief flooded over her, soon followed however by guilt, maybe she'd delt with yesterday all wrong. "Err…yeah…tell her I'm fine"

Nick nodded, "Will do… that's what I like to hear" He winked.

"Yeah well, lets keep this between you and me… I don't need Gris putting me on desk tonight"

Nick nodded, "As long as you're okay"

"I'm fine thanks"

"Good to hear… oh and thanks for the files. You're a life save" He smiled and left.

"No problem" she offered quietly.

Sara lent back against the lockers, breathing deep. She couldn't believe that she'd done what she had. She couldn't even look at Nick without feeling guilty. Turning she slammed her hand onto her locker door with a sigh. "Shit…" she mumbled. She had no idea what she should do. It wasn't like there was anyone she could go to about it. No one could know that she put the moves on Jess Stokes.

"Hey you" Looking up it was Greg stood in the doorway.

"Hey" She offered back trying quickly to pull herself together and make it look like she wasn't having a break down.

"You okay?"

"Fine… I'm great" she offered trying to sound convincing.

He looked at her with a raised eye, "Well … Gris is in the break room. Come on…"

Nodding the brunette followed the younger CSI out into the hallways and towards the room where she'd have to face three people she didn't want to see. Catherine and Nick for obvious reasons and Grissom because he by now had hared what had happened last night in the interrogation room – her life was going from bad to worse.

Walking into the break room she avoided eye contact and went straight for the fridge where she grabbed a soda – trying to hide the pain from her ribs. "Okay…" Grissom's voice filled the room. "Catherine, Warrick – you two are on a DB – about three miles off the strip" he handed them the slip.

"Greg your with me" He continued then looked over to Sara who was now looking at him, "And you – are with Nick – both off you close that case and get the paper work done"

"DESK?!" Sara said it before she'd even thought about it. She was hoping to have a hard case to keep her busy and to get her mind of the mess her life had become. She looked to Nick.

"I said nothing" he defended.

"You're lucky you're working at all" she looked back to Grissom. "And we need to talk about what happened"

Sara just nodded. Anger evident – this was getting worse.

She felt Catherine looking at her – the blond was wondering what new totally destructive thing the brunette had done. Catherine was worrying about Sara.

---

"So what happened last night?" Nick asked, the silence was just too much as they both sat in the lab doing the paper work for the case. It had been a few hours now since the break room incident with Grissom and Nick had wondered just what it was Sara had done.

"What?" the brunette asked. Instantly regretting her reaction, she felt like it was written on her fore head – 'I took advantage of your sister'.

"Why's Gris so pissed at you?"

"Oh…err…" Sara tried to think straight, "I was… jumped in the interrogation room last night. I was winding the guy up trying to get a confession – got more than I asked for"

Nick just nodded, knowing that the last thing that the brunette needed was a lecture from him – she'd be getting enough question from Grissom and, by the look on Catherine's face – her also, nick thought. "Well… you need a shoulder to cry on … someone to talk to…you can come to me"

"Thanks Nick" Sara smiled, it did mean a lot to her. He had always been a great friend to her.

"Same goes for the Cath stuff to you know"

Sara just nodded now looking down to the table, "Yeah … just, not ready to talk about that"

Nick nodded, "Yeah I know. Just…if you ever need to"

"Yeah thanks"

"Hey…Sara" It was Grissom who cut into the little heart to heart she and the Texan was having, "Can I see you in my office?"

"Err… yeah" She shared a look with Nick before standing up.

"Good luck" he offered quietly with a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Yeah….thanks" She needed the luck. She followed the way to Grissom's office.

---tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 

She took a seat in his office and waited for him to do the same. He shut the door, letting her know this wasn't going to be a simple what the hell were you thinking conversation – though it may start out that way. He took the seat at his desk. "Sara… last night…"

"I know…it was stupid. I was unprofessional and I…"Before she could continue he stopped her.

"Sara…it was self destructive. Not only physically but professionally you are really taking a beating" He was arguing, he didn't even seem mad and that was what made all this worse. He was concerned – she couldn't even look at him so she diverted her eyes to the floor. "I know you've had it rough the past couple of months but… you can't keep going on like this"

She put her hand to her head; "I know" she managed softly. "I'm really messing up" It was at this point she knew that Grissom was not going to let her leave the office for a good while now. So she slouched down in the chair a little and got as comfortable as you could in a room surrounded by bugs and experiments.

------

She had been in his office for over half an hour, her wanted the full account of last shift incase Ecklie asked for it. Thankfully he'd avoided her personal life – namely Catherine. She was unsure whether it was out of respect for her, or if he didn't know how to approach it. Either was she was grateful. She made it back to the room where Nick and herself had been, "How'd it go?" he asked as she walked in. She was unsure which situation was more awkward, been in here with Nick of in there with Grissom.

"Painful" Sara smirked a little letting him know that she'd be okay. "How's this going?" she asked referring to the case.

"painful" he echoed also with a smile, "But lucky for you – I've finished it all so we just have to chuck it on the boss's desk and then we can grab coffee"

"Sounds good" Sara nodded, "You go give it him because I've seen enough of the inside of that office for one day and I'll go put on some brew."

"One condition"

"What's that…"

"None of the county sludge"

"No way… Greg's stash" she laughed leaving Nick alone in the lab and heading to the break room. It was at this point she had decided she had to get over what happened with Jess – if she didn't then she would possibly ruin Nick's friend ship and the brunette wasn't sure how much more she could take.

She poured herself a mug off coffee, unable to restrain herself from bringing it up to her nose to inhale the smell of the much needed caffeine; Greg was useful for one thing a least – the good coffee. She was still waiting for Nick but decided that he'd probably got caught up with Grissom so she went a head and took a seat on the sofa – getting lost in her own head again – something that lately she did a lot.

She wasn't too sure how long she'd been sat there – she'd made it through half her coffee though when the hared the door to the break room shut. Looking up she met eyes with the one person she wanted to be a far away from as humanly possible. "Can we…talk?"

Sara didn't respond for a few moments, but when Catherine walked a little further in it was obvious that the decision wasn't actually hers. "I'm not up for this tonight" she explained.

"Sara… I'm worried about you?" Catherine sounded genuine. She did – but, Sara just couldn't take it.

She looked to the blond and just shook her head, "Worried? Give me a break Catherine." she Standing up she placed her cup on the side, "We're not together anymore… you don't have to act like you give a damn"

"Sara!" Catherine growled, the younger CSI didn't listen, just continued to the door – her heart pounding and a sick feeling raising up into her mouth. "God damn it I do care" she sounded desperate.

Sara stopped at the door, hand on the handle and back to the other woman. She rested her head on the door frame for a few moments – before just shaking her head and pulling open the door leaving Catherine stood there, in a room – alone. "I do care" she mumbled again this time to the emptiness.

-----

The days had gone on, almost a week had now passed, and Sara managed to avoid anymore trouble in the work place and had even managed to avoid Catherine. As luck would have it or as Grissom would arrange it the two hadn't worked a case together and Catherine hadn't tried to have another heart to heart.

Sara pushed her hands deep into the pocket of her jacket as she walked out into the Vegas night. She walked along the outside of the lab and began to cross over the parking lot when she noticed a familiar woman sat in a red mustang, which was also very familiar. She bent down in time to see Jess sat in the driver's seat her head rested against the steering wheel. Though Sara's instinct was telling her to just keep walking and avoid what she knew she'd have to deal with. The realist in her told her that she needed to sort this out. So she took a deep breath and headed over to the car. Knocking on the window of the passenger side she smiled when Jess looked up. She pulled open the door, "Hey… what you doing sat out here?"

"Well, Nick…asked me to… pick him up. His Denali went in to the shop so…here I am" She explained.

Sara just nodded her head. She looked up at the Lab and then, back to Jess – "He's in an interrogation at the moment; he may be a little while"

"Of course he is" Jess mumbled, leaning her head on her hands again.

"Hey…are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm great" she answered as she pushed her hair from her face, "I've just finished a hard shift… that's all" She reassured.

Sara nodded, she knew that feeling well. "Want to talk?"

"About what…my shift or what happened between us the other day?" She asked, looking up seriously to Sara who was still leaning into the car.

The brunette nodded her head; she knew she had to deal with it eventually. She took a deep breath and moved into the car sitting in the passenger seat – "About that… I'm sorry…"

"You are?" Jess asked, "Why?"

"I was out of line Jess…I shouldn't have done that" Sara explained, she turned to the younger woman.

"You know… I kissed you back. It wasn't all you…"

Sara looked to her hands, then back up to her – "Nick's my best friend, he's my colleague"

"What's Nick got to do with what happened?"

"You're his sister, his little sister"

"I'm a grown woman Sara" Jess shot back. "Look, I saw something, there was something between us"

"Don't do this" Sara mumbled as she brought her hand to her head, "Jess…"

"What? What Sara…you don't kiss someone like that by accident."

"It shouldn't have happened!"

"But it did…it did happen. You kissed me and I kissed you back. Look… I'm not asking you for a relationship, I not asking for anything… I just…I need to know one way or another what happened. How it happened?"

"I don't know how it happened…it just…did." Sara explained. "Look, maybe I've handled this all wrong, I don't know…all I know is that I like you. I mean, we get on okay … and I don't want to lose you or nick as a friend over what happened back there. I can't lose either of you"

"Why would you lose me?"

"Because I would okay…anything I approach like that, in that way… I wreck. It's just me… I won't…I can't do it again Jess. I'm sorry" She realised that her tone was harsher than she'd meant it to be. She took a deep breath -

A silence fell over them. Sara sat thinking about the Strawberry blond colleague that she still had feelings for but was struggling to even keep hold of a friend ship with. She was not going to ever form a relationship again that would affect her career or even her friends. Jess sat with her hands firmly on the steering wheel. She was looking ahead of her. In the time that Sara had walked over to the car and gotten in the sky had opened up and rain cascaded down banging of the car they were sat in. Jess was driving Nick's Ford mustang until she got her own car… her car and her apartment were on her to get list. After a few moments she couldn't take it anymore, she turned to the brunette, moving her hand she placed it on Sara's knee. "I understand…I get what you're going through I do. I like you Sara… I mean, all you have to say to me is that it can't happen. That what ever happened the other day was the beginning and end and I'll leave it at that. I just need to know what's going on in your head."

Sara turned her head and looked at the woman sat at her side, with a lot of trouble she answered her, "It can't happen, it's the end" her voice was low. Filled with emotion – she looked down at where Jess's hand was – "I'm sorry" she offered.

Jess nodded, she moved her hand from Sara's knee and then looked back out of the window – "I like you Sara… and I hope…that we can…still be friends"

"We are friends Jess…" She smiled softly, "But that's all it could ever and will ever be"

Jess understood, "So what… it never happened?"

"I think that's for the best" Sara nodded.

Jess agreed, "Yeah…maybe…"

"Look…this really…it isn't you…it's…"

"Let me guess…it's you?" Jess smiled, "Wow, I feel like I'm sixteen again"

Sara smiled softly, "believe me, it is. I got my heart broken, not too long ago and I really haven't gotten over that. I'm not ready to start anything…"

"The blond?"

"Huh?" Sara looked up to the woman sat next to her.

"Catherine…" The brunette's eyes looked out of the window screen, "the blond, it was her right? That broke your heart?"

Sara thought a moment, and then looked to Jess, "Did Nick tell you?"

"No… I picked up on it…the first day in Vegas. We walked in on the convo remember"

"Yeah… I remember" Sara mumbled, "Was I that obvious?"

"She's crushed you huh?" Jess asked avoiding purposely Sara's answer.

Sara just nodded, "Yeah, she did"

They both sat in silence again, Sara looked at her watch, "Well, I better get going and try and grab some sleep." She looked up at Jess, "So…things between us…"

"Things between us…are just fine…" She explained, "Don't give it a second though. You got me?"

Sara just nodded, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be."

"So…you're going to be okay waiting for your brother?"

"I'll be fine" Jess reassured.

"You know you could head inside… security would let you threw"

"Nah, I'm okay here…"

"Well, he shouldn't be too long. They were finishing it up when I was leaving so…"

Sara was about to get out when she turned back to the other woman, "You know, the guys planned this drinking session after shift tomorrow. If your free show up – I know Greg wants to hear some of them stories"

Jess nodded, "I'll see what I'm up to"

"Okay… I'll talk to you soon" And with that she stood out. The rain falling heavy down onto her, she bent her head back in the car – "thank you"

Jess just smiled. And Sara left – Walking off towards her Denali. Not caring about the rain, she just thought about what had just happened. The darkness was fading as the sun started to raise. Morning was here… another day.

--- tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 

"Hey Jess…Glad you could make it" Warrick smiled as he lent over and passed her a bottle. The bar was crowded – and Jess looked around confusion visible. "Hey, it's Vegas… what did you expect?" He asked referring to the large amounts of people in here drinking.

"Just…not for a bar to be full this early in the morning" She explained with a smile.

He nodded, "Well, for these guys it's night. Most are coming off night shift…and most of them are working night shift in some form of Police area of work."

"Well…when in Rome" Jess smiled when she brought up the bottle to her mouth.

"Your Nick's sister…that's for sure" He laughed. Then he moved her over to the table, where the CSI gang where sat.

"Hey guys look who I found"

"Hey Guys" Jess greeted.

"Hey…you made it?" Nick stood up and hugged her… "Thought you'd been held up of something"

"No…just running a little late." She explained.

"Hey Jess…how are you?" Greg asked.

"Good thanks…better now I have this" She explained holding up the beer.

"Yeah, has that effect on us all…it's first time Nick's smiled all week" Sara laughed as she drank from her own bottle.

"Hey" Nick protested, "I smiled when you fell in the dumpster" he corrected.

Sara just scowled at him.

"Hey down Sidle…" Warrick shot.

Jess laughed, "He has a way of really pissing you off don't he?"

Sara just nodded.

Nick shrugged, "I had a lot of practice" was his excuse as he put his hand on his sisters arm, "Wasn't that right sis"

She just slugged him. "yeah till I beat you up"

Nick backed off and Greg laughed.

"Talking about people who can beat Nick up, where's Catherine?" Warrick asked the table.

Sara didn't respond, mostly cause she had no idea where the blond was, she instead took another swig off beer and looked out across the crowed though still listening to the excuses been offered for the older CSIs absence.

"I think she had to tie up some stuff at work…she's going to meet us down here" Nick explained.

Sara couldn't help by think back to not that long ago when it was her job to know where the other female was, when it was her job to look out for her. And yes, she was aware that this infatuation with the other was near on obsessive but she couldn't help it. Nick was right, not too long ago he offered a resolution for Sara's broken heart…she needed to move on, and forget about it. Though she still hadn't decided how she should go about such a thing.

"Speak of the devil isn't that her over by the bar?" That was Greg who spoke.

Sara looked over, it was Catherine…

Than she noticed something else, someone fought through the crowed and came up behind her. A blond woman not someone Sara knew, though she had seen her around a few times. She was an officer who was on the odd occasion had been on scenes with them. She was putting her arm around Catherine. She was with Catherine. Hearing about the other women in Catherine's life was one thing for Sara and she was just about dealing with that but seeing them, that brought in a whole new level of pain. Was this for real, she sat there, eyes fixed on the couple as they laughed. "Guys… I…" She began, still looking at them. Then swallowed and turned back to the table, "I'll be back…in a second"

"Hey…Sara…Sara… wait" Greg called as the brunette escaped to the bathroom. He sank back into the chair –"Don't tell me she's brought her date"

"God damn it…yeah she has" Warrick cursed. He shook his head in disbelief –Catherine meant a lot to him, she was a good friend but he had to wonder what the hell she was playing at. She knew that Sara was having a hard time as it was…the last thing that she needed was to see this. "What's she thinking?"

"I don't think she is" Nick clarified.

Jess just sat, taking in everything. She was actually concerned from Sara right then in that moment. "Maybe one of you should go see if she's okay?" She offered. All three of the men had now sank down into a chair around the table – she was sat between Warrick and Nick with Greg opposite.

"Sara doesn't want us round her…she'll break down in the ladies, then show up out here with a fake smile and she deal with it. Like she does…" Nick explained.

"them going out was the worst move they made" Greg complained, "I mean, this is awkward between them now"

"Hey…they were happy…they were perfect for each other" Warrick argued.

"Obviously, Catherine didn't think that" Nick mumbled.

"Heads up" Greg eyes towards the bar, "We have movement"

They all looked over in time to see Catherine approach, "Hey guys" The blond wasn't with her now, she'd left the other woman back at the bar with another group. They all greeted her, "I brought a round" She placed the bottles down on the table.

"Thanks a lot Cath" Nick nodded.

"Who's died?" The blond asked noticing there very serious expressions.

Warrick was the one who took the stand "Was it necessary to bring the blond?" He asked.

"What?"

"the woman you were with at the bar? Sara saw…and now she's AWL"

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I see… and her break down is yet again my fault?"

Warrick rolled his eyes, "Just forget it" he took his seat again. "Grab a stool Cath"

"You sure…because I don't want to upset Sara" She spat sarcastically.

"Come on, don't be like this" Nick stood up and moved to the blond, he moved his arm around her and guided her to the chair. "Things just got a little tense… you know we don't pick sides with you two…it's just… you know, you bringing the blond makes it a little bit harder for these group get together to run smoothly."

"Well firstly, I never brought _Rachel_… she was here with her own work colleagues. And secondly, what I do, who I date and where I take them is nothing at all to do with you guys…you got me?"

Warrick lent back and took a swig from his beer defiantly; Catherine just looked at him and shook her head. "Look, I think its best that I just leave"

"No…look, where here to have a god damn drink together and that's what we are going to do. Just try and make it through this one get together…all of us?" Nick asked. He just wanted to keep the peace.

Catherine agreed, she reached out towards the bottle on the table that was hers, and then she looked back over to the bar. She did feel bad, for Sara and for the team but there was nothing that she could do. What did they expect… her never to be with anyone again. For her to get back with Sara just so it made it easier for them – maybe it was asking too much for them to be supportive, hell maybe she didn't deserve it. To be honest – she was beyond caring…her life was falling apart around her, and she was struggling to keep hold of it.

----

Sara eventually managed to pull it together; she walked out of the bathroom and headed back into the bar. She was greeted by a uniformed officer that she'd spoken too a few cases ago. "Hey, Sara how's it going?"

"Hey, Mike" Sara smiled and shook his hand, "Good thanks. What about you?"

"No complaints… you here on your own?" He asked.

"No, my friends are over there" She looked over to the table where they were all sat, Catherine included minus the blond to Sara's delight. She'd be able to manage talking to Catheirne and been civil but to the blond replacement – she doubted she'd handle that. "End of the week so we thought we'd finish in style" Sara explained.

"My kind of girl" He laughed, "Well, we have a little situation…me having drank one too many" He explained as he pointed to the bathroom, "So, I'll catch up with you later on"

"Sure… I'll talk to you later" With that Sara weaved through the crowed and headed to the table.

She readied herself and then smiled, and spoke, "Hey, well you made it?" She asked Catherine, "And you came baring gifts…" Sara reached forward and took the spare bottle that was hers.

"Yeah… you all looked like you needed it back at the lab" Catherine offered awkwardly. She found it hard to talk to Sara now… even as friends. That was her fault, she was the one who left it awkward between them and she had been refusing and avoiding to bring it up and talk about what happened so nothing, over the past few weeks had been resolved.

"yeah well, you got a smash and grab… I pulled the triple homicide… you got off easy today" Sara joked. She then moved back, taking a seat that was free from another table and pulling it between Greg and Warrick. The table eventually broke off into its sub conversations – Nick and Catherine talking about work. Warrick and Jess talking about Nick and his childhood embarrassments and Sara and Greg talking about – her.

"You sure you okay here…cause we could bail?" Greg asked, lowly so no one hared.

"Greg I'm fine" Sara lied.

"Yeah…you look it." Greg mumbled, "You don't have to do this you know"

"Do what?"

"Act like everything's okay? I know it isn't…"

"I'm not acting…it's fine." Sara growled back – "Look I appreciate it, I really do…I'm just not ready to break down yet."

Greg nodded in understanding… "Well, when you are… I'm here for you"

Sara smiled. "You know, you're kind of sweet when your concerned."

"I am huh?"

Sara nodded, "yeah…"

Then she lent forward putting her empty bottle down on the table, "Well guys, my round…same again?" She stood up and headed to the bar. Catherine watched her go, then she turned to Nick.

"Give me a sec…sorry" She offered for breaking into his conversation. She stood up, and headed towards the bar also.

"Where's she going?" Rick asked.

"Oh great… "Nick mumbled. All he needed was this, now. They'd all had a little too much to drink and he was convinced Catherine and Sara choosing now to work things out was a really bad idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Hey Sara…can we talk?"

Sara turned her head, she looked at Catherine stood at her side, "Talk?"

"Yeah you know… have a conversation?"

"I think I'm to drunk to have heart to heart with you Cath" Sara shot down. She didn't want to do this.

"I don't want a heart to heart Sara…I just…I want to say I'm…I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" Sara looked back at the older woman – "What the hell are you sorry for?"

"for a lot actually…" Catherine looked to the floor then eventually back up at Sara. "You shouldn't have found out about Rachel like you did" she explained.

"Rachel?" Sara asked, obviously confused.

"The blond" Catherine clarified, she nodded her head to the direction of the bar that she'd been at earlier, "I didn't mean for you to see it – I'm sorry"

Sara turned back to the bar, and she laughed. Then she looked back to Catherine, "The only thing that you…you should be sorry for…is for making me love you. You went out your way to get that…and when you had it you dropped me, and walked away." There was a moments silence then Sara spoke again, "We're over…you're free to be with who ever you want and do what you want. Don't let me stop you"

Catherine shook her head, "You don't know what I'm feeling Sara…you don't know how hard it was for me to end it with you"

"All I know is that I'm the one that was left feeling like shit Cath… and you know what's even worse. I'm such a loser that I still love you. Even now…" Sara explained. "Look, if its guilt you're feeling…don't…you don't have to even think about me from now on. You can fuck who ever the hell you like…" It was then that Sara picked up a double shot that she'd ordered and downed it before she picked up the tray of drinks and took off towards the table. She placed it down, "There you go guys … enjoy." She didn't give them a chance to speak – she reached for her own bottle before turning and disappearing into the crowed.

Nick looked over to Catherine who was still stood at the bar watching Sara leave before he spoke. "What the hells happened now."

Jess didn't even think, she stood up and took off after Sara.

She caught up with the brunette in the parking lot of the bar. She exited the bar just in time to see Sara slide into the driver's seat of her Denali. Jess ran towards the car and got in the other side. "Sara…what are you doing?"

"Going…" Was all Sara said as she searched through her pockets for the keys. She had the beer in one hand and the other rummaged through her jacket.

"You're drunk Sara…you can't drive"

"I don't care"

"Sara if you get caught it's your job …hell, it's your life - just, get out the car and I'll call a cab." Sara lent back in the chair, she managed to get the keys only to have them taken from her. Jess shook her head, "You can't drive in this state"

Sara honestly didn't care; she took a swig from the beer – before she closed her eyes. Willing to erase the past months she'd spent with Catherine – wanting to just forget it all. "Kiss me" she asked.

Jess stayed silent for a moment, and then she responded "You're drunk…" it was true Sara was drunk. Every time she pulled a round in for everyone she'd down a double at the bar. She had thought no one had seen it but, what did she expect when the group of friends were investigators?

Sara looked over to Jess, "I don't care… about any of it…Nick, work…it doesn't matter… just kiss me like you did the other day? Kiss me"

Jess shook her head, "I'm not a rebound option Sara. I'm not going to be your forget-about-the-ex-fuck. You hear me… don't do this!" her tone was strong and slightly angered.

"Why…in case I make an idiot out of myself. I think I've already succeeded in doing that don't you?" Sara smirked.

"No, because I won't let you use me…and because I know you're a good person who is just hurting right now and this is the drink talking"

Sara sat there, silence filled the gap before the smirk on her face faded and tears filled her eyes, "I love her you know"

Jess nodded, she put a comforting hand on Sara's arm, her whole tone changing "I know you do. I'm so sorry" Sara fell into the embrace that Jess offered. She wasn't crying, just leaning into the comfort. The other woman held her tight, been the friend that Sara needed. "Want me to call that cab now?"

Sara nodded. "Please"

"Okay…look… you sit out here then. I'll go back, tell the guys that I'll take you home and then we'll grab a cab"

Sara nodded her head. Then lent back in the chair and resumed slugging out of the bottle.

Jess did make it back into the club, and back to the table that now only had Nick and Greg sat at it. "Hey guys"

"Hey…did you find Sara?" Nick asked.

Jess nodded, "Yeah… I think she's had a bit too much to drink. I caught her trying to drive home" She explained holding up the keys. "I called a cab, I'm going to take her back to ours"

Nick just nodded, he didn't really want her to be left on her own. "Thanks Jess"

"No problem… where's the others?"

"Catherine is at the Bar with Warrick… he's trying to talk to her about it"

Jess just nodded. "One hell of a messy break up huh?" She asked.

Greg just nodded, as did Nick. "Make sure she's okay?" Nick asked.

Jess nodded her head. "Will do"

-------

"Here's our cab" She explained, standing up from the bench that she'd sat on. Sara followed though she was less steady. She moved into the back seat- then Jess sat at her side. Shutting the door she called over to the Cabbie – "Hey, can you take us to Dickson Street?"

"Where?" Sara asked.

Jess turned to her, "I'm going to bring you back to Nick's…get you some coffee" She explained.

"I'm fine…you don't have to do that" Sara explained. "Just take me home"

"What so you can drink some more?" She asked, "I don't think so… just crash at Nick's and then I'll take you to get your car later on.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, honestly she gave up – she didn't want to fight this out anymore. She just lent her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm a fuckup…I'm sorry" She mumbled.

"Hey… I've had bad break ups Sara…and I've done a lot worse than you. It's fine. I'm not going to get all offended if you want to use me as your verbal punch bag. My sister went through divorce and I got the raw end of the deal for over three months" Jess smiled trying to reassure Sara. Though she was finding it hard not to do exactly what Sara wanted – she could just kiss her, be her out! She shook her head though; she knew she'd never do that.

As they sat there, Jess thought about how she'd ended up in this situation. It was no secret to either of the two that they were attracted to each other but this was something that Jess was finding hard to deal with. She'd never felt attracted to another woman before, not like this anyway. There was just something about Sara…and she knew she had to get over this – this attraction soon. "I really just want to go home"

"You got a bottle of liquor there you want to start on?" She asked knowingly.

Sara just shut her eyes again, "Maybe you should be the investigator…" Sara mumbled, "you like to question people"

Jess laughed it off.

Sara looked up "It's really over now isn't it?"

Jess nodded her head, "Yeah… I think it is"

Sara nodded her head. "I think I'm going to … put in for my leave…get the hell away from this place for a while"

Jess put her arm around the other woman, "Maybe that's for the best… get some you time to sort it all out"

Sara nodded. "Yeah…"


End file.
